His God My God
by forgotten-fuyu
Summary: "People are disappearing?" Yusuke exclaimed. "That's what Koenma wants to know," replied Botan. A new case: the disappearing Toraburu Clan. With only two keys for an answer, which would you choose?


His God My God 1 - George's Promotion

For three centuries, there was never a need to pay any attention to the outcast demons in Demon World, especially a particular group who called themselves the Toraburu clan. This clan specifically took in demons that were born from forbidden love and outcasts. At the very beginning when the clan started out it conquered small insignificant territories, still there was no need for major concerns yet. Gradually their domain increased, as the years went on, to the point it became a crucial issue in Spirit World. The Toraburu's influence in Demon World became so forceful it posed a threat for all other inhabitants.

A world war scale was in affect for world domination in Demon World.

Spirit World was aware of the problematic event. Even so, King Enma and his son, Koenma, were not allowed to arbitrate in Demon World's affair, since they have limited standing in Demon World. All they could do was to observe and prepare for the worst possible outcome.

One late January evening Spirit World became chaotic. There were too many unexpected souls entering and there was no room for all of them. This compelled King Enma to have all the newly dead souls gather for their sentence of a new immediate after life (unlike the usual three months in-waiting line to be sentenced). For five days and nights without rest Koenma sentenced soul after soul to a new home while questioning each and everyone one.

"What happened?"

One after another they all said the same thing (actually their answer ranged from little response to excessive talking. Koenma settled for a simple abridgment of what the souls mentioned the most about).

"I don't remember. When I opened my eyes, here I was, no longer in Demon World."

Some didn't believe they were dead (and every time it happen poor Koenma had to, literally, beat some sense into the poor soul). Others simply accepted their unexpected death and continued on.

Koenma informed his father about his findings and was put into further bewilderment. He and his father confirmed that most of the souls entering Spirit World were from the Toraburu clan. Something didn't make sense when they compared their findings. **Only **the souls from the Toraburu clan were, literally, showing up at their door steps.

King Enma mentioned he had sent his best men to investigate for the cause of the sudden 'invasion'. The reports didn't yield an answer both King Enma and Koenma had hoped for, it only inspired more questions to surface. As far anyone was concerned no war broke out and there was no form of any struggle between the Toraburu clan and other demons. And if that wasn't weird enough there was no feud within the clan either.

"That's impossible!" Koenma exclaimed then stuttered. "813 demons can't simply 'drop dead'. There has to be some kind of explanation for all of what happened. This! This completely defies the law of nature!"

His father breathed a heavy sigh, for his work was far from finished, and spoke in a weary tone. "I will leave this mysterious death case to you my son."

Yeah right, Koenma narrowed his eyes; he just wants to pawn this case off to me so he won't have to deal with the stress. Despite that Koenma was placed in a predicament for he did not have a Spirit Detective at his disposal yet. He would find someone to fill in the position at a later date for he wanted to find what the cause of this strange case himself. Soon Koenma realized he didn't like doing actual petty labour but regardless he still traveled back and forth between Demon World and Spirit World. His main concern for the mission is to observe what was left of the Toraburu clan.

The nameless village the clan last occupied was located in the most isolated barren part of Demon World; it was ironic for the outcasts to live when they could have chosen a better place. Aside from the tasteless environment, Koenma couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that could possible make a grown ogre weep for his mother out of fear every time he entered the dead village. Immediately an image of George, his blue ogre assistant appeared in Koenma's mind. Incongruously, the village with its uncanny aura was the least of Koenma's worries, it was the fact George came to his thoughts sent shivers down his spine. This was certainly not the time to think of that ogre or anyone insignificant relating to this mission.

Every home Koenma went to was no different than the last one he visited. All bloodless carcasses were rotting and unburied no matter where he walked, which was an unusual sight indeed. Body counts and autopsies were performed on all the corps that was found. To Koenma's dismay all of the reports he received was useless to him. All he knew that, each dead demon was completely drained of its blood. There were obviously no signs of struggle, fatigue or stress on the body, not even a small punctured wound to allow the blood to flow could be found. Koenma felt a terrible dread come over him.

The dread burdened Koenma for seven agonizing months. He had no other choice but to temporarily close the unsolved case due to the unnecessary excess amount of time and effort was put into it. And there was little evidence and leads to be found regarding the case. To simply put it, everyone who was involved with the case wanted to give up out of hopelessness.

Two decades later Koenma was busily stamping documents as per usual. He was about to call it a day after he placed his five hundredth folder onto the finished pile; that was until he noticed there was a folder he had yet to look at. Somehow the Toraburu case folder had found its way on his desk. Clearly an ogre had made a mistake by putting the closed case into the new case folders he needed to approve in his father's absence.

Frowning with disdain Koenma ordered George to send the closed case back where it belonged. But not before mentioning to George about his new promotion. Here George was eager to claim it for his outstanding organization skills.

"You bumbling idiot! Is this how you do your job? You call this organization? You put the closed case with the new cases!" George flinched at the 'compliment' and could only wait until Koenma was done his rant. "I could hire a chimpanzee that could do a better job than you! And he wouldn't need that so called degree you have in the arts of 'secretary work'!"

"But sir," George started, "What does this have to do with my promotion?"

Koenma continued to fume in anger, "Oh right, about your promotion. Please come a little closer to collect it."

For a moment George hesitated, he was cautious as he leaned closer to his employer only to be bludgeoned by his own club. But not just once, twice! And on the head too! Somehow, without a serious head injury, George was discouraged and decided not to ask further if there was more to his promotion. He had a feeling the two lumps on his head was an upgrade from just one bump.

Two thin objects fell when George picked up the folder. Koenma looked alarmed by the objects then ordered George to wait a moment to pick them up with his small stubby fingers. What he held was two photographs.

"What is the matter Lord Koenma?"

Koenma's stare was so intense it felt as if he could burn the pictures with his own eyes. A moment later he showed George the pictures and asked, "Do you see anything strange with these photos?"

The blue ogre took his time to study the pictures. One was of a face shot of a small child grinning from ear to ear. This one had rust coloured hair and gorgeous innocent daffodil coloured eyes. George turned to the next one; it was of a young female who looked mature for her age. This picture was taken when she was sitting at a table drinking something from a white ceramic cup and wore casual clothes. Her long metallic forest green hair and was pulled back. It was her black eyes that caught George's attention. There was something with those eyes he couldn't ignore, he was drawn to them for some reason and it started to scare him. She was a beauty, but there was something haunting about her sexiness. Suddenly he received another lump. "Idiot! I didn't ask for your sexual interest! Let alone taste in women!"

"Ah, that's not what I meant sir! Gosh... I didn't even know I said it out loud." After the close observation George looked back his employer who impatiently tapped his foot on his chair.

"But to answer your... um... previous question sir: no sir," George nervously replied.

"You stupid fool!" Koenma threw the pictures at George. "You were here when I closed this case a long time ago! I distinctly remember that I did not put any pictures in this folder. In fact there shouldn't be any because cameras weren't developed yet."

"Perhaps the pictures were accidently placed in the folder my Lord."

Something caught Koenma's eyes by the time the two objects lay on the ground beside George's bare feet. Koenma pushed back his chair then picked them up again. "I don't think these were 'accidentally' placed in the folder," he mused aloud. "Where is Botan?"

"Um, she's out helping Yusuke and the others with their latest mission."

A knock was heard from the closed double door. A blue haired girl dressed in a pink kimono entered the room with a cheerful expression. She greets Koenma with a respectful bow.

"I'm back Lord Koenma. The Oro case was a success; he will not bother anyone anytime soon."

"What impeccable time you have Botan," Koenma made a nod of his head in satisfaction. "I have another mission for the boys. These two here needs to be found."

Botan raised her head and looked at Koenma with a puckered brow. "Another one already? I don't want to be seen impudent Lord Koenma but the boys just finished their mission and they are exhausted. They will need a few days, if not a few weeks, to recover from today's mission."

"I didn't say they weren't allowed to rest," Koenma waved Botan's concern away as he passed the pictures to her. "And it wouldn't hurt them more to know about their next mission right? Besides it's not like I'm expecting the boys to find these two within two weeks. That'll mean they would have plenty of time to recover."

"Who is it you want to be found Lord Koenma?" asked George.

"BB and Ikki are these two's names. From a first glance you can quickly deduct that these two are not human and they have infiltrated Human World. Their intentions of being there are currently unknown. And to make the situation more complicated they were part of the Toraburu clan."

"I thought there were no survivors from the clan," stated Botan with a doubtful frown.

Koenma shook his head and corrected her. "I thought so too, but it looks like I over looked their profiles. Or to simply put it the survivors couldn't be found back then."

"Sir!" George began ghastly, "Overlooking your job? That's not going to get you a promotion from your father."

Koenma raised a fist to George's face in a threatening manner. "I wasn't talking to you ogre, and nobody asked for your opinion. So if you don't mind... shut up!" George gasped, "And no, that was a rhetorical comment, don't bother responding to it."

Botan giggled nervously, for a cute face of a baby, there were times when Koenma could be... villainous and deceitful. "And besides, it's not like I need approval or acceptance from my father. I'm his son!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Now Botan," Koenma addressed the ferry-girl once more. "You are not allowed to tell the boys what BB and Ikki's real identity is. If you really need to give them a reason say they are wanted criminals... for attempt of break-in at Spirit World's Vault."

"Understood Lord Koenma," Botan dutifully bowed before exiting the room.

Koenma took the folder from George before he returned to his desk. Thump. Koenma set the stamp aside after he officially re-opened the case again. He leaned back in his seat with a cogitate expression, "George let's have a bet. How long will it take Yusuke and the boys to solve this mystery case?"

"If I win will I get a better promotion sir?"

Koenma smirked, "We'll see."


End file.
